Un Buen Ejemplo
by Nay R-HR
Summary: Albus ha sido puesto en Slytherin por el Sombrero Seleccionador... ¿Qué opinará su tío Ron al respecto?


****Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner. ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Un Buen Ejemplo<strong>**

Ese día de diciembre las montañas nevadas de Escocia eran recorridas por un gran tren a vapor escarlata, lo cual sorprendería a cualquier muggle que lo viera, pues esos trenes ya no se usaban en su mundo. Pero el mundo de los magos seguía su propio rumbo y ese tren era la principal línea de comunicación con el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, escuela a la que iban todos los magos y brujas del Reino Unido entre los once y los diecisiete años para aprender, emplear y controlar sus poderes mágicos.

Ese día, el Expreso de Hogwarts recorría por milésima vez esas montañas para llevar a los estudiantes de vuelta a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con sus familias. No todos los alumnos volvían, ya que era algo opcional, pero después de la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts, en la que se puso fin al régimen de terror instaurado por Voldemort, las familias en su mayoría decidían que sus hijos volvieran a casa en las vacaciones. Había cicatrices que eran imposibles de sanar totalmente y los padres deseaban estar con sus hijos el mayor tiempo posible.

Uno de esos alumnos era Albus Potter, estudiante de primer año de la casa de Slytherin, que volvía junto con su hermano y sus primos a casa para pasar las Navidades en La Madriguera con el resto de su familia. El compartimento lo compartía, sin embargo, con Rose ―su prima más querida― y sus amigos, que iban hablando animados por los días de descanso que les esperaban. Él, por su parte, estaba muy preocupado e iba mirando distraídamente la ventana.

Enfrentaría por primera vez a su familia en su totalidad después de haber sido seleccionado para la casa esmeralda y esa situación lo aterraba. Si bien sabía que sus padres estaban conformes e incluso orgullosos de que hubiera sido seleccionado para esa casa y la mayoría de sus tíos se lo habían tomado con humor, había alguien que le preocupaba especialmente; su tío Ron. Él siempre había sido muy crítico con la casa Slytherin y con los que pertenecían a ella y aunque su madre le había asegurado que Ron no tenía problemas con la casa a la que había sido seleccionado, él no acababa de creerle.

Miró a su prima Rose, sentada enfrente de él y que daba la espalda a Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de Albus. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza ante la actitud de ellos y se preguntó por qué tontería habrían discutido otra vez. Al fijarse más en Rosie, recordó que ella también le había dicho que su padre, Ron, no tenía ningún problema con que su sobrino perteneciera a la casa de las serpientes, pues ante todo sabía que era un buen chico y afirmaba que la casa no hacía a la persona, pero a él le costaba creer que su tío dijera eso después de todo lo que había escuchado decirle sobre esa casa... Lo último fue que desheredaría a sus hijos si acababan en Slytherin. Al recordarlo no pudo evitar estremecerse. Albus apreciaba mucho a su tío y no creía que pudiera encajar un rechazo de su parte.

Pasó el resto del viaje cavilando y recordando, siendo a veces interrumpido por Katie, la compañera de casa de Rosie y amiga de él, o por las discusiones de Scorpius y Rose. Al verlos discutir no podía evitar recordar como Rose también había desafiado a su padre al hacerse amiga de Scorpius, porque a pesar de todas sus peleas Malfoy y Weasley eran amigos. Era curioso pensar en esa posibilidad; que un Malfoy y un Weasley fueran amigos; pero también lo era que un Potter-Weasley fuera a Slytherin y él llevaba una corbata con el emblema de las serpientes que desafiaba ese prejuicio.

Estaba deseando que Ron se enterara de esa amistad. Quizás era un poco egoísta de su parte, pero esperaba que, cuando se enterara, Ron se olvidara de la casa a la que él pertenecía... Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que su tío le acusara por facilitar el acercamiento de su hija al rubio. Esa idea hizo que se estremeciera otra vez.

Las ideas y posibilidades se volvían más torturadoras con el paso del tiempo. Albus deseaba y a la vez temía llegar a King's Cross y encontrarse con su familia. Lo deseaba porque así se desharía de la intriga que lo carcomía y no lo hacía porque temía que el recibimiento fuera malo.

Albus suspiró, llamando la atención de su prima Rose.

―¿Algún problema, Al? ―preguntó, interrumpiendo a Scorpius que estaba reprochándole algo a la pelirroja. Ante esta pregunta el rubio calló y prestó total atención a su amigo.

―Estoy preocupado por tío Ron ―reconoció, suspirando otra vez.

―Oh, Albus, creía que ya lo habíamos hablado ―dijo Rose―. Mi padre no tiene ningún problema con que hayas resultado ser un Slytherin ―le consoló, sonriendo. Rose disfrutaba mucho de la relación que había entre Ron y Albus, era casi como si el moreno fuera un hijo más para su padre. Siempre estaba ahí para escucharlo y ayudarlo. Era el primo que más tiempo pasaba en su casa, lo que había favorecido su estrecha amistad y que fuera su primo favorito. A veces se preguntaba si Harry se sentiría un tanto celoso por la relación que tenía su hijo con su mejor amigo pero, si ella no se sentía así por cómo su padre trataba a Albus, ¿por qué lo tendría que hacer su tío?

Albus no le contesto, pues no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo sobre el mismo tema una y otra vez y miró a Scorpius. Sin duda, uno de los mejores aspectos de pertenecer a la casa a la que pertenecía era haber conseguido un amigo como él. Scorpius le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió y Albus le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque sintió cómo su ansiedad aumentaba por segundos.

El viaje continuó sin mayores acontecimientos, a parte de las continuas peleas entre Rose y Scorpius por cosas cada vez más absurdas. Albus se mantuvo al margen notando como su nerviosismo aumentó cuando el tren comenzó a frenarse durante la entrada en la estación de trenes. Cuando el tren se detuvo totalmente, Albus notó cómo su corazón latía a mil por hora. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Estaba deseando ver a sus padres, a su hermana Lily, a sus tíos, a su primo Hugo... pero sin embargo fue incapaz de moverse, sus piernas no le respondían. Vio cómo Rose y Scorpius intercambiaban una mirada y cómo luego su prima salía con su baúl a cuestas. Scorpius se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

―Al, tenemos que salir, ¿o quieres pasarte las Navidades encerrado en este compartimento? ―El muchacho no respondió―. ¡Por Merlín, Albus! ―El moreno lo miró, sorprendido. Nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, a no ser que estuviera muy enfadado o preocupado. Vio que el muchacho estaba muy rojo y pensó que se trataba de la primera opción― ¡Te estás comportando como un idiota! ¡Tu tío te quiere por quién eres, no por la casa a la que vas! ¡Así que muévete! ―dijo, enfatizando en la última palabra, haciendo que sonara casi como una orden.

Se escuchó un carraspeo en la puerta y ambos se giraron a la puerta del compartimento, donde vieron a Ronald Weasley, quien los observaba con una sonrisa y cara de incredulidad. Scorpius se sonrojó. Si bien no temía tanto verlo, él también estaba nervioso por encontrase cara a cara con Ronald Weasley.

―Señor Weasley, un placer conocerlo ―dijo Scorpius, tendiéndole una mano, temeroso―. Soy Scorpius Malfoy, el...

―...amigo de Albus y de mi hija, me temo... ¿cierto? ―le interrumpió el hombre. Scorpius se sonrojó aún más, aunque se tranquilizó cuando notó que el pelirrojo le sonreía.

―Así es, señor.

―Un placer conocerte, Scorpius. ―No se apreció ningún tono o gesto de desdén cuando lo dijo. Parecía sincero―. Tu padre te está esperando en el andén ―informó, en una clara invitación para que lo dejara a solas con su sobrino. El niño asintió y tras despedirse de Albus y desearles unas felices Navidades, se fue.

―¿Cómo has sabido...? ―empezó a preguntar Albus, temeroso y sin mirarlo.

―¿...que es amigo vuestro? Por cómo te estaba hablando cuando he llegado... Además, cuando Rose ha venido a saludarnos y me ha dicho que estabas aquí con él le ha llamado 'Scorpius', no 'Malfoy' ―dijo sonriendo, sentándose enfrente de sus sobrino.

―Creía que James os lo habría dicho en alguna carta...

―Sí, eso también influyó ―admitió, soltando una carcajada―. No voy a negar que cuando me enteré me lo tomé bastante mal ―reconoció―, pero cuando he visto cómo se preocupaba por ti he comprendido que él no es su padre y que no tiene que pagar por sus errores ni cargar con prejuicios que no le corresponden ―le explicó. Albus se sorprendió ante esas palabras, pues jamás habría esperado tal cosa de su tío.

Se produjo un largo silencio, que sólo se veía interrumpido por los ruidos que provenían del andén y del pasillo del tren, de los alumnos que se reencontraban con sus familias. El silencio era incomodo, o así lo percibía Albus, que seguía evitando mirar a su tío. En cambio, Ron permanecía sentado enfrente de él, sonriéndole.

―Creo…, creo que tendríamos que bajar, antes de que el tren se ponga en marcha otra vez ―dijo Albus, levantándose.

―Por eso no te preocupes, le dije al conductor que esperara a que yo le avisara para irse... Al ser Auror no me discutió ―dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Albus se dejó caer en el asiento.

―¿Y a qué esperamos? ―le preguntó aún temeroso, sin comprender que hacían allí.

―A que me digas por qué evitas mirarme ―soltó, borrando su sonrisa. Albus lo miró, dispuesto a negarlo, pero al ver la expresión de su tío supo que sólo perdería el tiempo.

―Pues... yo... ―suspiró y volvió a empezar―. Es que... temo cómo puedas reaccionar cuando me veas y pienses que te he fallado.

―¿Qué me has fallado? ―repitió Ron, como si fuera lo más absurdo que había oído en su vida.

―Por ir a Slytherin ―aclaró, desviando otra vez su mirada.

―Albus... mírame ―dijo mientras se acuclillaba ante su sobrino. Éste hizo lo que le pidió, fijando su vista esmeralda en los ojos azules de su tío―. No me has fallado ni decepcionado. Jamás me sentiría decepcionado de ti... y menos por algo así...

―Pero tú siempre decías que Slytherin era la peor casa de todas y que a ella sólo iban las ratas inmundas...

―Generalizar es siempre muy injusto porque juzgamos mal a personas que no se lo merecen y demasiado bien a otras que tampoco son dignas de ello―reconoció―. Pero confieso que la mayor rata que conocí fue un Gryffindor... ―le contó.

―¿Te refieres a Peter Pettigrew? ―le preguntó.

―Sí... Pettigrew traicionó a la gente que confió en él, a sus amigos y a los que alguna vez fueron sus ideales, sólo para salvar su propia vida. Este es el mejor ejemplo de que la casa no hace al mago, aunque durante mucho tiempo lo creí ―dijo, lamentándolo profundamente―. Y tú eres otro gran ejemplo de ello... Llevas los colores esmeralda y plateado en el uniforme y aun así eres una gran persona ―le dijo, atusándole el pelo al niño, que lo sonreía feliz―. Espero que Rosie, Scorpius, Katie y tú seáis un ejemplo para los demás y las rencillas que hay entre Slytherin y las otras casas desaparezcan con el tiempo. Y ahora vámonos... Tu padre está deseando verte y tu madre está deseando estrecharte en uno de sus grandes abrazos. ―Albus rió ante eso, poniéndose en pie, al igual que su tío―. Lo único por lo que lamento que estés en Slytherin ―añadió y Albus contuvo las respiración sin percatarse de ello― es porque ahora dispondrán de un buscador muy talentoso y nos costará más a los Gryffindor ganar la copa de Quidditch.

Albus rió, bajando las escaleras del tren y se fue al encuentro de sus padres y hermanos, que lo recibieron muy felices. Ron se acercó a su mujer y a sus hijos. Le guiñó un ojo a Rose, confirmándole que todo estaba aclarado, y dirigiendo su mirada a la familia Potter le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry, quien se la devolvió agradecido por lo que había hecho por su hijo, una vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado, :D ... Quizás Ron ha salido demasiado maduro pero dada la situación no creo que hubiera sido buena idea que pusiera la voz en grito... Ya la puso cuando se enteró, xD ...**

**Nos leemos!**

**Nay**


End file.
